Plot
Janie Crawford is in Eatonville talking to her best friend Pheoby Watson. She is explaining the events that occured in the time that she has been gone. Everyone in the town is spreading gossip about her. Janie explains how she was raised by her grandmother and the Washburn’s (a white couple). She doesn't even know that she is black until she sees a picture and doesn't recognize herself. Under a pear tree, Janie’s sexuality comes alive and she kisses Johnny Taylor. After Nanny sees this she decides to marry Janie off to Logan Killicks a farmer in his forties. Nanny wants Janie to have a stable life with someone who will take care of her. Love is not a part of this dream. Nanny doesn't want Janie to end up like her and Leafy. Leafy who is Janie’s mother ran away leaving Janie with Nanny. Love is not something Janie feels with Logan and this scares her. Logan and Janie are married in a big ceremony. A short period of time later Nanny passes away. Logan’s relationship with Janie is strained when he asks her to tend to the field work. Janie than meets Jody Starks when Logan is out getting a mule. Jody and Janie eventually get married and run away together to Eatonville. Arriving in Eatonville Jody buys a large portion and is declared as the Mayor. He then buys a store and wants to install a street lamp. He shows his power by swaying the town even though many people do not want it. The town then starts to stray away from Jody because of his dominant personality. The people do not want to be controlled. They all wonder how Janie can stand to be with him. He makes her tie her gorgeous hair up in a rag. He controls her and doesnt even let her speak. As time goes on so do the lives of Jody and Janie. Jody’s age is becoming more visible and his body seems to be failing him while Janie still looks as young as ever. He begins to bash Janie for her looks. Janie sick and tired of listening to him constantly berating her throws back harsh comments as well. Jody is extremely mad and cannot even talk to Janie until he is about to die. After he dies Janie pretends to be sad, but from the inside knows she is now free. She burns her head rags and lives in freedom. One day a man comes into the store which Janie runs and challenges her to a game of checkers. She is very mesmerized because no man has treated her as an equal yet. He introduces himself as Tea Cake. They both flirt and while the town frowns upon their relationship Tea Cake asks Janie to marry him in Jacksonville. He takes $200 dollars from Janie to throw a party and then gambles and gets $312 dollars in return. The both of them move to muck where Tea Cake picks beans. Janie is sitting in overalls and with migrant workers thinking of what the Eatonville gossipers would say. Janie learns to shoot and has a better shot than Tea Cake himself. The both of them have problems with getting jealous. Janie is jealous of Nunkie a field girl while Tea Cake is jealous of this man who is light skin and has white features. Time passes by and Janie sees a bunch of Native Americans leaving due to a hurricane coming. Everyone leaves except for Tea Cake, Janie, and Motorboat who don't think the hurricane will do damage. The hurricane comes and it is very powerful Janie and Tea Cake now try to leave and find high ground. The water comes and Janie can't swim she grabs onto a cow with a dog on it. The dog ends up biting Tea Cake and giving him rabies. The rabies takes over and makes Tea Cake crazy. He tries shooting Janie, but Janie shoots him and kills him. She is put on trial and is found not guilty. Janie comes back to Eatonville and is on the porch talking to Pheoby about her life after she left.